Judgment Day
by Ann Murry
Summary: Kirk, lost in a blizzard must face his own demons in order to get out alive! Sorry I disappeared for a time, I had some things to take care of. Chapter 4 up, please R and R, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own any characters of Star Trek or made anything off this story.

Judgment Day

"………………………………………………………...Cold, so cold," he rasp's weakly.

The wind howl's through the cavern where he crawled to get out of the weather. Bloody

hands and knees leave marks of red behind in the snow. The cold numbs his body, and

slows his breathing, lulling him into a false sense of comfort. Closing his eyes, he slips

into dreams…………………………………………………………………………….……

"Dammit Spock, there must be some sign of Jim," McCoy says harshly. Pacing the upper deck of the bridge, he looks down at the Vulcan in the command chair.

"I assure you, Doctor," Spock replies without turning. "We are employing every available asset the Enterprise possesses in order to find the Captain."

McCoy rolled his eyes, for the last two hours the answer had been the same.

McCoy's outrage is predictable, Spock thinks quickly, but it doesn't stop him from being perturbed by the Doctor's insistent interruptions.

"Look," McCoy says stepping down next to the Command chair. "Jim was last seen skiing; can't we just send some one down, some one as in me?"

"Doctor," Spock said impatiently. "There is a blizzard raging where the Captain's last known whereabouts would have been. I seriously doubt that even you and your usual attitude would be able to sustain such a storm for more than a few moments."

McCoy crosses his arms in a show of force. "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing, Spock."

"I am doing something, Doctor," he stated. "I am doing what I can to find the Captain.

………………………………………………………………………… "Hey, go to sleep!"

"Hmmm……whose there?" Kirk asks.

"What do you mean, whose there," the voice laughs. "You know perfectly well who it is."

"Go away, I don't have any use for you right now," Kirk screams in the darkness.

The voice laughs again. "Fine, but I'll be back soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and have made no money from this story

Judgment Day

Chapter 2

Kirk awakes, cold and hungry he looks around.

"For whom does the bell toll," the voice asks impatiently.

"Not for me," Kirk answers aloud, but no one is there to listen.

"For whom does the bell toll," the voice inside his head asks again.

"Why won't you leave me alone," Kirk replies his voice cracking.

"Because, I am you," the voice states with finality.

………………………………………………………………

"Well," McCoy asks impatiently. "Have your _scans_ found anything yet, Spock?"

"I'm afraid not Doctor," Spock replies evenly and turns back to the science station. "However, my speed at locating the Captain is not progressing any faster with you standing over my shoulder."

"Fine," McCoy says taking a step back. "I'll stand right here instead."

Spock raises an eyebrow and continues to scan the last known area for the Captain of the Enterprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and have made no money from this story

Judgment Day

Chapter 3

Two hours pass, with Bones still staring holes through Spock's back. He's changed positions, however; from standing right behind the science officer to sitting in the command circle. The intensity of his obvious irritation hasn't cooled an iota.

"Well?" he grouses.

"The only thing that has changed, Doctor," Spock says in his characteristically calm demeanor, "is that I now need to leave my station in order to use the facilities."

(Planet Side)

"Jimmy," the voice urges quietly. "Jimmy, wake up."

"Tired," Kirk replies just as quietly. "Want to sleep."

"James Tiberius Kirk! Wake up!" The voice becomes insistent, clashing with the quiet surroundings that has begun to work their insidious magic on his senses. The contrast works, making Kirk crack an eye open. "Whaddya want now?" he asks crossly.

"Nothing but your soul," the voice replies with a crazy laugh.

That got Kirk's brain sluggishly chugging. "Wait a minute," he says to the disembodied irritant.

"I thought you were my conscience?" Kirk shakes the cobwebs out of his brain, scooping up a handful of ice crystals off the floor of the cave and rubs them over his face, melting them enough to lick the resulting moisture off his fingers and bringing sharp clarity to his mind.

"I am," the voice said musically. "It's time to pay the piper, Jimmy."

"If you are my conscience, what do you want with my soul?" Kirk asks as he sits up and rummages around in his pockets. Finding a small capsule, he grins as he realizes it's a nutritional supplement.

No answer comes…a moment of hesitation?

Inwardly, Kirk smiles hugely. A small confirmation of a hunch that has begun to take on form and substance in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I do not own Star Trek or the characters!

Judgment Day Chapter 4

"If you are my conscience, what do you want with my soul?" Kirk asks as he sits up and rummages around in his pockets. Finding a small capsule, he grins as he realizes it's a nutritional supplement.

No answer comes…a moment of hesitation?

Inwardly, Kirk smiles hugely. A small confirmation of a hunch that has begun to take on form and substance in his mind.

Finally, the voice speaks, rather hesitantly.

"You see, Jim, the problem is this: I need to exist. I NEED to." That admission makes him think.

"What are you," Kirk asks slowly. "And why do you need me?"

The voice comes closer, against his right ear. "I already told you. I am YOU." He shivers as the possibilities assault his mind.

"I don't believe it," Kirk replies angrily. Rising to his knees in the small cavern, he yells at the top of his lungs. "I won't believe it!"

"And that's why you're here," the voice says smugly. "Because you are so stubborn that you can't see past the nose on your face."

"Am I?" Kirk asks lowly.

(Enterprise)

"Well," McCoy asks as Spock bends over his scanner. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Actually, Doctor," Spock turns toward the man, "I have just located him. However, there is a problem."

"What, for Pete's sake," McCoy screams angrily. "What could possibly be keeping us from beaming down right now and bringing Jim home?"

"The problem, if you can keep from bursting a blood vessel, is that we cannot go to where he is."

"Why you over grown tree nymph," McCoy stammers, heading for the turbolift. "You better figure it out!"


End file.
